Talking In Your Sleep
by Kodoku-shan
Summary: GacktXHyde Hyde has been having some weird dreams lately, and Gackt is more than happy to pursue them. SLASH!


**Okay, heres version TWO of my old "man of my dreams/Please god, make them stop" In a NEW story format! Basically the same thing with a slightly alternate and dissapointing ending. I hope to get the rest out REALLY soon, so please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gackt, Hyde, or moonchild nor are trying to acurately impersonate their ACTUAL personalities, which I don't know, so no hard feelings...

* * *

**

THWACK!

In one fail swoop, the once isolated triangle of colorful spheres burst into fifteen pieces that flew across the green surface. Soon, more than half of them had disappeared into one of six conspicuously placed holes that occupied each sharp edge. Meanwhile, the figure of a rather dumbfound man loomed behind the pool table, his jaw grazing the floor below him.

"I… I thought you said just a little?" Gackt managed to mumble, rounding the table. He was prepared to take a whack at what balls Hyde had mercifully left loitering its surface.

"Yeah… sorry 'bout that. You know I have a bad habit of understatement."

"And for a second there I thought you weren't good at anything…"

Hyde laughed, but with little emotion.

One of those laughs you pull out of your ass so you don't look like a jerk. But there was something about the nervous tone in his voice that Gackt found absolutely adorable. Besides the fact that they were playing 8-Ball and he got to watch him bend over about half a dozen times that night. Lucky for him, Hyde had absolutely no idea that he was being watched like this. As far as he knew, Gackt got over him a long time ago, and since he got married had been seeing other people. So as good friends, Hyde felt safe spending a lot of time with him.

But Gackt sometimes thought he had made a mistake by lying. It was very difficult to see him so much, wanting him that way, but knowing he'll never have him. But this was much better than not seeing him at all.

His doubts were almost confirmed one night.

They were hanging out at Gackt's apartment, drinking and playing some pool, nothing out of the ordinary. And, like many times before, Hyde found his way to Gackt's living room couch and fell asleep. Gackt made sure he had a comfy blanket and admired him for a moment before heading off to the kitchen to answer the phone.

"Hey Gackto-san, its Megumi. Is Hyde there?"

"Yeah, well he's…"

"Asleep? I figured as much. You wouldn't mind keeping him for the night, would you? He's got the day off tomorrow and I don't want to bother him."

"Sure, no problem."

"Thanks a lot Gackt. G'night!"

"Bye."

Gackt hung the phone up as soundlessly as he could and stole another glance at the couch. There was nothing appealing about the back of the piece of furniture; perhaps it was just knowing that Hyde lay sound asleep behind it, completely defenseless… He had enough, and turned to his bedroom door to head in for the night, but just then, he thought he heard something. He turned to face the couch and he heard it again.

"Gackto…"

_Hyde? _It had to be, but what for?

"Ah! Gackto-san…"

It was stifled and so faint, if it were any quieter he wouldn't have heard it. But indeed, it _was_ Hyde. Gackt quickly made his way to the couch, worried that he was having trouble breathing, or perhaps had too much to drink, but when he leaned over the back of the couch and saw him, he froze in shock.

Hyde lay shivering and beaded with sweat, struggling for a decent breath of air. The blanket that Gackt provided wasn't doing him any good. His first instinct was that he could be sick, with a fever, or was choking. Whatever it was, the only thing that mattered to Gackt was that Hyde was all right, so without the least bit of hesitation, Gackt whirled around the couch and attempted to yank the blanket off the struggling man.

"Nnnnn…"

Gackt had his hand just clutching the edge of the satin sheet when he came to an abrupt realization.

_That wasn't a gasp for breath. Was that… a **moan?**_

He dropped the blanket, took a few steps back, and watched as the man writhed and moaned and called out his name shamelessly in his sleep. Gackt eventually backed into his recliner collapsing onto it, astounded. It wasn't just the cuteness of it all that shocked him; it was the fact that somewhere in his subconscious, Hyde _wanted _him, and denied it enough that it haunted his dreams.

Gackt kept this secret from Hyde for at least a month, and this wasn't the last time it happened. Several times during that month Gackt would hear him call out, or he would have to sit anxiously by his side for hours while he slept. Either way, he would eventually find himself watching the man as he subdued to his intuitive desires and became engulfed in an erotic fantasy that not only existed in his mind, but Gackt's as well.

Hyde was well aware of the dreams he was having, but very much naïve to the uncharacteristic behavior he took on during them. He assumed that since Gackt never spoke of anything unusual, he had not noticed. So with the intention of resuming his normal relationship with him, he never changed his habits. But as far as he knew, the dream occurred only once or twice, but in reality, it had happened several more times than he remembered.

After about another month of this arduous torture, Gackt had had enough. It might have been the seventh time, had he not given up counting at around four, when he became quite disappointed that Hyde took the liberty of biting the corner of the pillow to mute his cries. Gackt saw this and realized that it was time for him do something.

Hyde was lying on his stomach, the blanket covering only half of him, and his hands clutching the pillow whose corner was now hanging limp between his teeth. As hesitantly as a person with Parkinson's disease trying to deactivate a bomb, Gackt reached over the unwary Hyde and shook him lightly by the shoulders.

"Hyde… _Hyde_?"

The fabric dropped from his mouth and his erratic gasps were cut short.

"H-huh…?" The man finally came to and looked up at Gackt, horrified.

Thinking quickly, Gackt released him and leaned back on his heels. "You were shaking, I thought there was something wrong."

"No," He said hastily. "I'm fine, thanks…" With that, he rolled over and squeezed the corner of his pillow nervously.

For a long awkward moment, Hyde lied there and nearly visibly shivered with anxiety. Such shame he felt, defying his own wife and son because of these infantile emotions. He was afraid because he had no idea why he felt this way and everything was so out of control. The only person he had to blame for this was Gackt.

Or so he liked to think that.

Gackt may have been the one to have told him how he felt, but it was Hyde who had long since been practically obsessed with the man. Before he was a distinguished artist, Gackt was his idol. He listened to all his music, knew every lyric. Just enough that he was not suspected for it. Because, for some reason or another, Hyde grew ashamed of it, but the feelings never changed. Especially when they filmed Moon Child together. Vast tension formed and he even used Megumi as a cover for his denial, throwing himself into a guilt-tripped marriage. But he, just as much as Gackt, didn't want to sacrifice what friendship they had.

Meanwhile, Gackt was not ready to stop the progression there. After a false hesitation, he kneeled closer to the couch again and whispered,

"I can make them stop."

Hyde turned his head slightly as his insides started to boil and all self-confidence fled him.

"Wh-what?"

Gackt's hesitation ceased. "The dreams."

He knew… 

The word "Shit" must have echoed through Hyde's mind in that moment at least a thousand times. Words, nonetheless, could not express that overwhelming feeling of dread.

After a few seconds of silence on Hyde's part, Gackt assumed that he needed to be a bit more specific.

"Almost every time you stay, I answer your calls only to find you tangled in the sheets, moaning and-"

"Stop!" Hyde cried, after just about having enough. Giving up on his nap, he tore the sheets away and sat up, resting his head in his hands. "J-just stop…"

He was this close to his breaking point and Gackt wasn't going to stop here.

"I can help you... "

"No!" Hyde slapped Gackt's hand away and jumped from the couch to pace across the room.

Gackt was beginning to feel frustrated as well. He had gone too long simply watching this man submit to him and not be able to have his fair share. Hyde belonged to him already. He was _his. _Why can't he take him?

"Please, Hyde! You must have submitted to me several times already, _I assume._ So how different would it be in _real life_!?", Gackt was starting to sound fierce, his tone reaching one he would usually use during a heated argument.

Hyde looked up at him in horror. "So you _lied_ when you said you were over me…?"

"_I_ _said I was seeing other people_, I didn't mention my _feelings_ having _changed _at _all_!" Gackt had gotten up and started to approach the man who had paced across the room in order to avoid him. "Besides, that was _nothing_ compared to the lie you told _me_ when you said you didn't feel the same!"

_That_ hurt…

"Well… well what makes you so certain it was _YOU_ I was screaming about, _Huh_!?", Hyde shouted in an attempt to take the offensive while still sounding incredibly outranked.

"You were calling out_ my **name**, Hyde_!" He said violently, throwing a pointed finger at the now defeated man standing about ten feet away holding his own arms in defense. Guilt suddenly poisoned him. Here he was yelling, _yelling, _at this poor man.

He drew back his hand, drawing it across his brow and massaging it stressfully. The look in Hyde's eyes just then, it killed him. They were red, like his face, and glossy with apprehension. He couldn't bear to look back at him. He was so guilty.

Gackt found a chair at the kitchen table and fell onto it, continuing to rub his temples. He didn't want Hyde to see his face, it was probably red like his, accept more _angry_ looking than pathetic.

Across the room Hyde had slid down the wall to the floor and watched Gackt break down at the table in a terrible silence. As upset as he was at himself for making him angry, he couldn't help but admire the man's passion for him. He honestly couldn't have been any happier this very moment just from knowing how Gackt felt.

"So all this time…" Hyde began, quite breathlessly, "you felt the same?"

Gackt slowly lifted his face from his hands and dared to look at Hyde, still curled up on the floor like that. "Of course…"

Hyde smiled, and even started to laugh a little before it developed into a wretched sob, which he pressed the palms of his fists against his eyelids to hide.


End file.
